Types of ophthalmologic apparatuses include ophthalmologic imaging apparatuses for obtaining images of a subject's eye, ophthalmologic measuring apparatuses for measuring characteristics of a subject's eye, and the like.
Examples of the ophthalmologic imaging apparatus include an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus using OCT, a fundus camera, a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), a slit lamp, and the like. Examples of the ophthalmologic measuring apparatuses include a subject's eye refraction test apparatus (refractometer, keratometer), a tonometer, a specular microscope, a wavefront analyzer, and the like. Besides, types of ophthalmologic apparatuses include an ophthalmic surgical microscope, an ophthalmologic laser photocoagulator, and the like.
In ophthalmic examinations and ophthalmic treatments (including ophthalmic surgeries) using these apparatuses, it is required to grasp a state of an anterior segment of the subject's eye in detail. Various types of methods for grasping such the state of the anterior segment are suggested. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-196324 discloses a fundus camera including an anterior segment observing system for observing the anterior segment of the subject's eye.